


golden boy

by apricity (infinitesimalapricity)



Series: we gon' run this town tonight [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Headcanon, fahc gavin, golden boy - Freeform, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesimalapricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: a lil drabble/headcanon about fahc gavin





	golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on [tumblr here](http://apricityofthedamned.tumblr.com/post/161356849147/golden-boy), and also party inspired by [this post](http://the-problematic-blender.tumblr.com/post/161316007729/gta-gavin-wears-gold-all-the-time-and-in).

fahc gavin is glitter, gold necklaces and a suit that draws attention to him in heists. he'll never tell you that that's because he wants the police to shoot him instead of his friends, his crew - his family.

fahc gavin is carefully clumsy. he'll drop geoff's prized antique vase while involved in a shoving match with michael, and he'll take the entirety of the blame. he'll 'accidentally' lock his crew out of the room with the hardened and dangerous merc they’re trying to break, and he'll take the entirety of the blame.

fahc gavin is lazy. he is gold eyeliner and a popping highlight, but not everyone deserves gavin in all his glory. the lowlifes harassing the woman in the alley deserve gavin in a baggy jumper and sweatpants, a gun carelessly shoved in his pocket. the rival gang boss deserves the gavin decked out in gold, almost looking like an angel. after all, he's gotta show them what geoff's crew is made of.

fahc gavin is the golden boy alright.

**Author's Note:**

> also hello come say hi at [tumblr](http://apricityofthedamned.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/impromptubitch)!


End file.
